Fuego de pasiones
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Malos entendidos llevaron a Yuuto Kidou a abandonar dos años atrás a su marido Akio Fudou. Pero una demanda de divorcio los volverá a unir. Akio tiene muchas cosas que aclararle a Yuuto pero no es el único que tiene cosas que aclarar, Kidou también debe aclarar algunas, como por ejemplo el pequeño de año y medio con la misma expresión astuta que Fudou. ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Fuego de pasiones**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son de de Level-5 pero la trama es mia.

**Sumario: **Malos entendidos llevaron a Yuuto Kidou a abandonar dos años atrás a su marido Akio Fudou. Pero una demanda de divorcio los volverá a unir. Akio tiene muchas cosas que aclararle a Yuuto pero no es el único que tiene cosas que aclarar, Kidou también debe aclarar algunas, como por ejemplo el pequeño de año y medio con la misma expresión astuta que Fudou. ¿Cómo acabará todo?

¿Podrá mas el orgullo que el amor?

**Fuego de pasiones**

**Capitulo 1: La condición**

_" Somos fichas de ajedrez en un juego de poder."  
Torre de Babel_

-Escúchame, Sakuma-Le advirtió Kidou a su buen amigo, de hecho actualmente su mejor amigo -Ni muerto quiero volver a ver en mi vida a Akio Fudou.

Yuuto Kidou era un joven de 25 años, su cabello castaño estaba en una media coleta llena de rastas mientras la mitad inferior permanecía suelta cayendo sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre, eran unos ojos realmente hipnotizantes y hermosos claro cuando los podías ver si las feas gafas que siempre solía llevar, era delgado pero estilizado y alto.

Akio Fudou, mejor conocido como Akio simplemente, era el peor error que Yuuto había cometido en su vida. Era su marido.

Alto, fuerte, imponente, solía llevar solo un mechón de cabello negro y blanco con la cabeza semi rapada aunque luego de su boda se había dejado crecer el cabello castaño (a petición de Yuuto), ojos verdes con una mirada astuta y calculadora a la que nada se le escapaba, piel clara, o al menos así lo recordaba Yuuto.

Después de 2 años en los que habían vivido separados, Yuuto se había decidido a pedirle el divorcio y le había pedido de favor a su amigo Sakuma Jirou que era abogado que hiciera los tramites del divorcio.

Y según ahora le informaba Sakuma, Akio estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio, pero solo si Yuuto iba y se lo pedía de frente.

Pero si había algo a lo que Yuuto estaba definitivamente negado en esta vida era a ver de frente nuevamente a Akio Fudou, el tenia sus motivos.

-Entonces no te dará el divorcio Kidou.

-Bien entonces viviremos casados y separados hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dijo Yuuto obstinadamente. Sakuma suspiró, sabía que cuando Yuuto Kidou de Fudou se ponía en ese plan nadie lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Bien Kidou, será como tu quieras le haré llegar a Akio tu mensaje.

Asintió el abogado pelilargo y con parche parándose del asiento en el sofá de la sala que ocupaba. Yuuto asintió y luego de agradecerle le acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Luego volvió a entrar a su casa y subió al segundo piso donde quedaban las únicas dos habitaciones de dormir de la casa, una era la suya, la otra la de su pequeño hijo Shindou de año y medio.

Entro a la habitación y sintió paz al ver a su pequeño dormido pacífica y tranquilamente. Su cabello era gris, pero Yuuto sabia bien que los ojitos cerrados de color rojo como los suyos, guardaban la mirada astuta del otro padre de su pequeño... Akio.

Se acercó a su hijo en la cama y lo arropó correctamente, se inclinó sobre el besando su frente y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta en silencio.

Se dirigió a su propia habitación, desnudándose, para ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama.

Pero no pudo dormir así que se volvió a parar de su cama y fue hasta su gavetero, abrió la última gaveta y en el fondo de ésta, bajo una montaña de ropa estaba lo que buscaba, un pequeño retrato enmarcado.

Era una foto suya y de Akio tres años atrás cuando se casaron, junto a todos sus compañeros de Inazuma Japon como testigos, Yuuto suspiro. Akio no sabía que tenia un hijo... y nunca lo sabría, si de él dependía, ese calvo… bueno semi calvo, no lo merecía. Se aseguro a sí mismo.

Volvió a guardar el retrato reprendiéndose a si mismo por haberlo sacado y peor aún por seguir guardándolo.

Mejor dejar de pensar en todo eso, se dijo Yuuto a sí mismo y se volvió a meter en la cama, se arropó con firmeza y rato después al fin logró conciliar el sueño. Mientras, lejos de ahí, en la misma ciudad de Inazuma, al otro lado de Japon donde se ocultaba Kidou, alguien pensaba en el hermoso chico de rastas. Ese alguien era Akio Fudou.

-o-o-o-o-

Akio Fudou estaba en ese momento viendo la ciudad de Inazuma desde los ventanales de cristales de su despacho, de las empresas de informática Fudou.

En su escritorio habían varios papeles, entre ellos destacaba una carta que el empresario tenía aparte. Era la demanda de divorcio que Yuuto le había mandado.

Después de que dos años atrás Yuuto hubiera desaparecido, Akio lo había buscado sin éxito, y ahora volvía a saber de él, por esa demanda de divorcio.

Yuuto era un taimado mentiroso, que en el altar le juro amor, pero que rápidamente lo olvidó, pues a un año de matrimonio había desaparecido abandonándolo.

Akio estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio gustoso a su taimado cónyuge, pero antes quería decirle cuatro verdades a la cara y por eso su condición había sido que solo le daría el divorcio si éste venia pedírselo de frente.

Pero ahora Sakuma Jirou había llamado para informarle que Yuuto se negaba por completo a su condición.

Pero ahora que Akio sabia donde estaba su taimado pequeño, Sakuma había sido la clave para descubrirlo aunque este no lo supiera, a las buenas o a las malas haría que Yuuto Kidou de Fudou, le diera la cara y si Yuuto no se la quería dar a las buenas se la daría a las malas, como que se llamaba Akio Fudou.

**Continuará...  
**

Bueno este es un fic cortito de tres capítulos y esta terminado.  
Que os parecio?  
Se imaginan por que Kidou esta tan molesto con Akio?  
Por que lo dejo?  
Que ara Akio para obligar a que Kidou le de la cara?  
Que ara cuando se entere de la existencia de Shindou?  
Quieren saber? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Cara a cara.  
**  
_" Por timonel un grupo de invidentes."  
Torre de Babel_

Yuuto salió de su trabajo como contable en una pequeña floristería y se dirigió a su casa, donde lo debía estar esperando su hijo con la niñera. A pesar de que tenía el dinero de los Kidou sabía que no lo podía usar. Había sido tan tonto de recién casado al haberle el poder a Fudou, dejándole manejar su fortuna, ya que ahora si él tocara un solo centavo de ese dinero, Fudou vería el movimiento en las cuentas y sabría donde se encontraba. Así que le tocaba trabajar como cualquier mortal, por surte era bueno con los números, lo que le había permitido encontrar ese trabajo.

Iba a montar el tren cuando de pronto se originó un tiroteo y la estación se llenó de gritos. Se desató un tumulto y un griterío ensordecedor. Yuuto no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía sólo se arrojó al suelo, como los que estaban a su alrededor, tratando de proteger de los tiros. De repente alguien lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó del suelo a la fuerza.

Yuuto forcejeó, mientras era arrastrado fuera de ahí contra su voluntad. Todo era demasiado confuso. Trataba de escapar del encapuchado que lo arrastraba, mientras, la gente en el andén trataba de huir de los tiros.

Yuuto se logró zafar del tipo que lo arrastraba mordiéndolo y se dio la vuelta para correr, pero fue inútil pues chocó atrás suyo con otro enmascarado que se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas. Lo sacaron del andén y lo tiraron dentro de un auto negro con los cristales polarizados.

Yuuto no entendía lo que sucedía, pero estaba aterrado y su corazón latía a mil por hora. El auto se puso en movimiento y cuando se trató de abalanzar contra una puerta para salir del auto, le tiraron un extraño aerosol en el rostro y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Los hombres se quitaron las máscaras, y se cambiaron de ropa, cambiaron de auto y llevaron al inconsciente Yuuto a un aeropuerto privado donde lo subieron en un avión... con rumbo a la ciudad de Inazuma.

Yuuto despertó a medio viaje, pero nada mas abrir sus ojos, nuevamente le lanzaron aquel aerosol al rostro y volvió a caer al mundo de los sueños.

-o-o-o-o-

Akio sonrió mirando el cuerpo tendido en su cama. Todo había salido según lo planeado. El tumulto en la estación de Okinawa era obra de la mafia local y Akio, quien conocía el movimiento gracias a un pajarillo, había aprovechado la ocasión y había secuestrado al hermoso oji-rojo que ahora dormía en su cama con una expresión tranquila, los ojos cerrados las largas pestañas en reposo y el cabello en rastas suelto y esparcido por la almohada, tenía que admitir que puede que fuera un tramposo y mentiroso pero Yuuto seguía siendo hermoso.

En esos momentos Yuuto se movió y Akio lo observó despertar tranquilamente. Yuuto parpadeó un par de veces con pereza, estirándose de forma felina. Miró a su alrededor con ojos adormilados, que se espabilaron de inmediato al no conocer su entorno. Se sentó de un salto en la cama, sin reconocer nada y asustado al recordar el incidente del andén. Y casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al ver al hombre parado frente a la cama.

-Akio.

Susurro sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Akio sonrió de forma malévola.

-Bienvenido a casa, Yuuto Fudou.

-No... me llames así, aun cuando acepte añadir tu apellido al mío nunca renuncie al mío, además no seré un Fudou por mucho tiempo más –alegó- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -preguntó levantándose de la cama y retrocediendo lejos de Akio. Akio dio un paso hacia él, luego otro, Yuuto levantó las manos- ¡No, no te acerques a mí! –exclamó viendo a Akio quien se detuvo sonriendo de forma demoníaca.

-De acuerdo, te dejo tu espacio... de momento.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ya que tú no querías venir por tu propia voluntad a verme, pues me vi en la pequeña necesidad de traerte a la fuerza.

-¡Dios! ¡Ese tiroteo, fue cosa tuya! -gritó Yuuto realmente horrorizado mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

Akio desestimó el comentario con un movimiento de su mano.

-No, para nada. El tiroteo fue obra de otros, yo sólo lo aproveche.

-¿Sabías que ese tiroteo iba a pasar?

-Sí.

-¿Y no avisaste a las autoridades?

Más que una pregunta, esta vez las palabras de Yuuto fueron una acusación.

-No era mi problema -dijo Akio simplemente con sangre fría y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó Yuuto con verdadero miedo.

Cierto que mientras duro su matrimonio y noviazgo con Akio, este nunca le había hecho nada malo a él, ni pegado ni ofendido, pero cuando Yuuto descubrió su vida secreta, descubrió que Akio no sólo era un respetable empresario, ex-jugador de fútbol juvenil, sino que él controlaba todo el bajo mundo de Inazuma, había tomado el lugar que una vez ostentara Reiji Kageyama. Sabiendo esto a la misma vez que se enteraba de su embarazo, Yuuto había huido horrorizado a Okinawa en donde se ocultó todo este tiempo de la forma más discreta posible. No era en vano, después de todo es un genio.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tú, taimado mentiroso ¿Tú que prometiste amarme hasta que la muerte nos separara y apenas al año de casados huiste seguramente con algún amante? -Le dijo Akio duramente.

Yuuto cerró sus puños con rabia, pero se negó a responder a la provocación.

-Debo irme de aquí, tengo que volver a mi casa.

-De aquí no saldrás hasta que a mí se me pegue la gana, Yuuto -Le advirtió Akio, acercándose a él.

Yuuto retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared, ya sin poder huir más, Akio lo acorraló contra ésta, se miraron ambos a los ojos, rojo contra verde dado que Akio le había quitado sus lentes a Yuuto.

-No, no me obligaras a permanecer aquí. No quiero verte nunca más. Además el amor de mi vida esta en Okinawa y volveré con él, te guste o no -le juró Yuuto manteniéndole la mirada. Y no mentía, se dijo Yuuto, no había nadie a quien amara más que a su hijo Shindou y este estaba en Okinawa.

Por su lado, Akio se sintió furioso de que Yuuto aceptara tan tranquilo su infidelidad y sin contenerse hizo lo que nunca había hecho. Levantó su mano contra Yuuto.

Yuuto se llevó la mano a la mejilla que la mano de Akio le había golpeado, primero incrédulo y luego furioso.

Yuuto lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo logró hacerlo retroceder un paso y lo miró con sus ojos escupiendo fuego. Akio era más alto que él, pero eso no le intimidaba.

-¡Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a volver a golpearme!

-Siento que lo tendré que hacer y muchas veces más. Cometí un grave error contigo, Yuuto. No te puse disciplina y ahora lo haré. Te enseñaré a respetarme, a callar cuando te lo ordeno, a saltar si te digo que saltes y a obedecerme así se me vaya la vida en ello.

-¡Eso jamás! Si hubiese sabido quien eres realmente el día que nos unimos, te juro que me abría cortado las venas antes que casarme contigo.

-Tú me hiciste lo que ahora soy. Jamás te levanté la mano o te falté el respeto. Tú me lo faltaste a mí dejándome por otro.

-Tu te lo merecías por ser un criminal ¡Controlas la mafia local! ¡Eres como Kageyama! -lo acusó Yuuto y esa era algo que Akio no se esperaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó retrocediendo un paso asombrado. Había tenido cuidado en su matrimonio de no involucrar a Yuuto en nada para que no sospechara nunca y para no lastimarlo.

-Cuando mi padre fue asesinado, jure averiguar quien lo mató... -la expresión de Akio se volvió hermética. Yuuto se fue contra él, zarandeándolo sin éxito de la camisa- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? ¿Por qué abriste un abismo tan grande entre ambos, Akio? -le gritó furioso.

-Tu padre metió sus narices donde no debía -confesó al fin-. Amenazó con llevarte lejos cuando descubrió mis… otros negocios. Quería dinero para dejarte a mi lado. Me asqueó que estuviera dispuesto a venderte... así que lo mate.

-¡Era mi padre! -gritó Yuuto furioso pegando con los puños el pecho de acero que ni los sentía.

-Padre adoptivo –le recalcó -. Así que por eso te fuiste.

-Sí y por eso quiero el divorcio.

-¿Y ese otro hombre del que hablaste?

-No lo hay –confesó -. El otro hombre de mi vida es mi bebé. Tengo un hijo y es la razón por la que tengo que volver en este mismo momento a Okinawa. Su niñera debe estar muy preocupada por mi ausencia.

Las palabras de Yuuto fueron como una bofetada para Akio. Tomó a Yuuto del cabello con rabia, jalándole las rastas haciendo que lo mirara. Así que éste no sólo lo había engañado con otro, sí no que además tenía un hijo, un bebé de su amante. Lo molería a golpes, se juró Akio, abofeteándolo varias veces con su mano libre, Yuuto gritó desesperado, debatiéndose por escapar, pero sólo consiguió que el castigo aumentase. Akio lo tiró contra el suelo y lo pateó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Maldita puta, tuviste un hijo con otro!

Nadie jamás se había atrevido a pegarle a Yuuto, después de todo se trataba de un Kidou. Trató de parar la bota de Akio cuando este lo pateó por segunda vez sacándole el aire del estomago. Supo entonces que Akio lo mataría a golpes si no le aclaraba que jamás lo había tocado otro hombre.

-Para, Akio-Rogó, pero el otro no le hacía caso- Akio, por favor detente-Lloró desesperado- Shindou es tuyo, es tu hijo -Listo… Akio paró respirando aún con rabia y mirando a Yuuto sin creerle -. Mi bebé tiene un año y medio. Abandoné esta casa con tres meses de embarazo -Le explicó temeroso de que Akio volviera a pegarle -. Te lo juro por lo que más amo en este mundo que es Shindou, mi hijo, nuestro hijo… que tú eres su padre.

Akio se inclinó y lo levantó del piso en sus fuertes brazos dejándolo en la cama, ya más calmado.

-Por tu bien, mi hermoso tramposo, ojalá y sea así. Buscaré a ese niño y le haré las pruebas de ADN y si no es mío lo mato ante tus propios ojos.

Yuuto ahogó un grito de horror por la sangre fría de Akio, del verdadero Akio, no el perfecto caballero con el que estuvo casado.

Su único alivio era que Shindou si era hijo de Akio, y las pruebas de ADN lo demostrarían.

-Es tu hijo -aseguró.

-En ese caso, lo criaré.

-¿Me lo arrebatarás? -preguntó Yuuto verdaderamente asustado y a punto de llorar.

Akio jugó por un momento con la idea de torturarlo diciéndole que sí, pero desistió, a su muy retorcido modo Yuuto Kidou era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-No, eres mi consorte y ya te dije que te educaría. Y por mi vida que aprenderás a ser el consorte perfecto, a las buenas o a las malas... ¡Ah! claro y si resulta ser realmente mi hijo, recibirás tu merecido castigo por haberme arrebatado su primer año y medio de vida -aseguró con una sonrisa sacada del mismo averno.

Yuuto tuvo verdadero miedo del ser con el que se había casado. Del verdadero Akio Fudou… su esposo.

**Continuará...**

**pervertida yaoist**a-Claro aqui tienes el segundo capitulo en el proximo se acaba ^^

**Chao Ling-Yin**-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero para poner todo eso tendria que haber echo el fic mas largo ^^ y para hacerlo mas largo tendria que ponerle mas tiempo lo que significaria menos tiempo para los otros XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Castigo**

_" Tal vez haya una segunda oportunidad,_  
_ para ver las rosas del edén"_  
Torre de Babel

El doctor no le había dicho ni media palabra aun, cuando desesperado, Yuuto le había pedido ayuda. Le curó los golpes y lo dejó solo.

24 horas después, Yuuto estaba demasiado histérico, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de su pequeño. El silencio, la soledad e ignorancia lo tenían al borde de la locura. No había podido pegar el ojo. Cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió y por ella entró Akio, Yuuto se levantó de la cama y se arrojó sobre él.

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Y Shindou? -Preguntó desesperado.

Akio lo alejó con firmeza, pero suavidad, caminando dentro del cuarto.

-Está bien, durmiendo para ser preciso.

-Déjame ir con él -rogó Yuuto desesperado. Akio se sentó en la cama y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Las pruebas de ADN demostraron que era mi hijo...

-Eso te lo dije yo -dijo Yuuto algo ofendido de que Akio no le hubiese creído y hubiese hecho las pruebas de ADN.

-Tú me arrebataste el primer año y medio de mi hijo -siguió Akio, ignorando el comentario de Yuuto -. Y como castigo te devolveré la misma moneda.

-¡Me quitaras a mi hijo todo un año! -negó Yuuto horrorizado. Se arrojó desesperado sobre las rodillas de Akio abrazándose a ellas y alzando su asustada mirada hacia los ojos verde oscuro -¡No lo hagas, Akio! -le rogó desesperado.

-¿Porqué no? Será un castigo perfecto. Tú me hiciste lo mismo y quedaríamos a mano.

-No, Akio, me moriré, me moriré si me alejas de él tanto tiempo. Es mi hijo, no puedo vivir sin él. Haré lo que quieras, te pediré perdón de rodillas, pero no me quites a Shindou. Te juro que me mato si lo haces -sollozó Yuuto con unas imprudentes lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos rojizos. Akio lo tomó de los brazos y levantándolo del suelo lo tendió en la cama a su lado, limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad.

-Bien, entonces gánate el volver a ver a tu hijo -le ordenó, quitándose su camisa con brusquedad.

Yuuto tembló al entender lo que Akio quería.

-Pero...

Akio se incorporó.

-Bien como tú quieras...

-¡No! -gritó Yuuto asustado de que Akio cumpliera su amenaza, deteniéndolo al agarrarlo de una mano. Lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y lo besó sin previa advertencia, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de él. Akio, rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo la nuca.

Las lenguas danzaron al mismo son. Akio lo desnudó con desesperación, arrancándole la camisa y los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, había extrañado a Kidou y había echado de menos ese perfecto cuerpo que era de su completa propiedad.

Se levantó de la cama y retrocedió un paso para apreciar a su consorte. Había cambiado ligeramente pues además del estilo del cabello, ahora en su vientre había una pequeña cicatriz, Yuuto notó que Akio miraba la cicatriz y se cohibió.

-Cuando Shindou nació el parto se complicó y tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea -explicó apenado.

Akio asintió quitándose los pantalones y ropa interior en conjunto con los zapatos. Se unió a la cama con Yuuto.

-Esa cicatriz no te quita perfección -dijo besándola. Yuuto se sintió un poco mejor y más seguro con su cuerpo aunque la situación seguía siendo precaria.

Akio estaba excitado y quería poseerlo y Yuuto no quería, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería quedarse sin ver a Shindou, creía a Akio muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

-Separa las piernas -le ordenó Akio.

Yuuto no tenía idea de cómo pedirle que tuviera cuidado, que desde hacia mucho tiempo no tenía sexo. Desde que lo había dejado para ser más preciso, pero prefería conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba y no rogar nada, así que cerró sus ojos y separó las piernas como Akio le ordenaba.

Akio le metió dos dedos en la boca que le hizo chupar y luego procedió a prepararlo. Yuuto se mordió los labios para no quejarse. Akio notó la falta de uso del pasaje y sonrió triunfante, atrapando los labios de Yuuto, y sin aguantar más se posicionó entre las piernas de éste y lo penetró.

El grito de dolor de Yuuto fue tragado por la boca del otro. Los ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos sin poder ser contenidas, pero a Akio no le importaba mucho. En primer lugar por que lo deseaba. Deseaba estar dentro de él y moverse en su interior, y en segundo lugar por que también quería castigar a Yuuto por haberlo dejado y por haberle ocultado a Shindou.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fáciles a medida que el interior de Yuuto lo aceptó y la sangre lo lubricó mejor.

Akio se movió con fuerza hasta alcanzar la cima de su placer, regando las entrañas de su estratega con su tibia esencia. Se dejó caer satisfecho sobre el cuerpo bajo él. Limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos rojos y besó la frente de Yuuto saliendo con la delicadeza que antes no tuvo.

-Ya, ya pasó, cálmate, soportaste bien el primero de tus castigos -le aseguro-. Si te tranquilizas mañana te dejaré desayunar con Shindou -le prometió-. Nuestro hijo se alegrará de verte. Te amo y no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero tengo que enseñarte -le dijo en tono suave.

Yuuto asintió abatido y cerrando sus ojos, para intentar dormir, para intentar huir a su horrible realidad presente. De su vida de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

Con Final abierto y planeado para ser mala y dejarlos así. Me encantó esta historia ¿Y a ustedes? (La autora con la armadura de Tsurugi en Stone puesta y metida dentro de un bunquer rodeada de cocodrilos para evitar ser asesinada)

Jejeje los veo en mi proxima locura, gracias a aquellos que leyeron aunque les pesaran los dedos para comentar igual se les quiere XD


End file.
